The Band
by Preysler
Summary: Hola, pues bueno este es un fic yaoi, aquí primeramente dejaré el prologo y después subiré el primer capítulo.
1. Prologo

Hola, bueno he creado una serie llamada ''The Band''

Relata la historia de 4 chicos en una banda muy reconocida en el mundo llamada ''D.R''

Personajes

Sebastián: Bajista (Líder de la banda)

Edward: Vocalista

Robert: Guitarrista

Vanessa: Baterista

En resumen. Así es su historia. Ellos tenían un sueño que era formar una banda ser famosos y alcanzar niveles mas altos con su gran talento. Y así fue.

Características de los personajes:

Sebastián: Un chico muy guapo, alto de cabellera negra y ojos azules como el mar, algo mujeriego, detesta que no cumplan con sus promesas, es sumamente ordenado, muy caprichoso, a veces algo malvado, pero es un chico tierno y protector. Tiene 25 años y lo que también le molesta y fastidia es que Edward sea muy amable con todos porque sabe que después le ven la cara. Su talento tocar su amado Bajo.

Edward: Asombrosos ojos cafes oscuros y cabellera castaña, es un chico muy dulce, responsable, amable, ayuda a los que necesita aunque realmente se deja a veces ver la cara de Robert.. Ya sabrán por que.. El es algo torpe e inmaduro ya que obviamente es el menor de la banda con tan solo 15 años logró su sueño de ser el vocalista de una banda reconocida por el mundo.

Robert: El chico de cabellera roja y ojos de color negros profundos, es el guitarrista de la banda, ama tocar su guitarra y sobre todo siempre defenderse de Sebastián con Edward ya que el como es pequeño y sabe que jamas le haría daño delante de el siempre hace que este le ayude en todo, pero sobre todo eso es amable, y buen consejero su edad es de 19 años.

Vanessa: Nuestra baterista, es alta guapa, de cabellera rubia ojos sumamente verdes como la esmeralda, odiosa, y molesta mucho a sus compañeros de banda, ella siempre defenderá a su Edward ya que ella lo adora como si fuera su hermanito ella tiene 23 años, y ama tocar la bateria, así como también ama componer canciones.

¿De qué trata esta serie?

Bueno se que al parecer has de pensar que no es yaoi, pero si lo es, practicamente hay un romance entre dos chicos de la banda, pero si quieres leer su historia pues preparate se que te va a encantar el primer capítulo.


	2. Chapter 1: My Sentiments

Capítulo 1: The Band

Ya habrían pasado mucho tiempo los 4 juntos, eran muy amigos, claro ya que formaban una de las bandas más exitosas en todo el mundo, con muchos fans, muchos seguidores, etc...

¿De qué se podrían quejar? Básicamente lo tenían todo, belleza, éxito, dinero, muchas personas a su alrededor, pero bueno no todo a veces es satisfacción o al menos para el pequeño Edward vocalista de la banda, no era así, cada día tener que vivir con ese sentimiento que lo aturdía hacia su compañero de banda Sebastián era muy difícil, ya que si admitía lo que sentía para él iba a ser una verdadera catástrofe, el bajista empezaría a hacer comentarios sobre Edward como : 'De que es un gay' o aún peor 'Ya no necesitar más al pequeño Edward y buscar otro vocalista' de solo pensar eso se asustaba pero.. Él era excelente cantando, muy tierno, y el chico dulce de la banda aunque algo torpe, y quizá no podría pasar eso ¿O Sí? .Poco a poco cerraba los ojos para quedar dormido en aquella mesa fría del comedor que compartían los 4 y de repente:

Hey, tonto no te duermas en la mesa del comedor –gritó todo furioso Sebastián y Edward de un golpe se levanto fingiendo una sonrisa- Lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir –dijo agarrando su frasco de pastillas para aquel dolor de cabeza que pronto se venía- Como sea, ¿has visto a Robert?

No, ni siquiera bajo a desayunar –dijo en voz baja- Maldito imbécil, me debe aun ese dinero y no me ha pagado, pero ya verá –decía furioso subiendo las escaleras lo que lo puso a pensar a Edward: ¿de qué dinero estarán hablando? Y empezó lentamente a tomarse la pastilla, cuando poco a poco Vanessa se acercaba para aprovechar que su víctima estaba entretenida y se acercó abrazándolo por detrás susurrando por su oído –Hola mi amor. Lo cual hizo que el pequeño vocalista se atorara del susto con aquella pastilla que debía tomar: V-Vanessa cof! cof! cof! ¿Qué te ocurre? –bebió un poco más de agua para que pasará la pastilla mientras Vanessa se reía delante de él- Deberías haber visto tu cara porque se vio muy ridícula –riendo saco el cartón de leche del refrigerador y se sirvió un poco en un vaso y se lo bebió a ella realmente le gustaba molestar mucho a Edward ya que para ella él era como su hermanito- ¿Y no has visto a esos idiotas? –Sonrió mientras Edward daba un suspiro- Solo he visto a Sebastián –pasando la mano por su cabeza dirigiéndose a la sala prendiendo aquel maravilloso televisor que brindaba un excelente HD o así habría dicho el vendedor cuando lo compraron, aunque a él le daba igual con tal de que cogieran las películas para poderlas ver, coloco una película en el DVD y empezó a mirar, aunque estaba un poco preocupado por Robert, y Vanessa ya se imaginaba que Edward vería una película, así que enseguida empezó a hacer palomitas para verla y entonces la cocina se invadió de ese olor a mantequilla sumergido en aquellas palomitas, luego las llevo a la sala sentándose junto a Edward comiendo con él, pasaron unos minutos y bajo Robert, ya que le encantaba comer decidió coger un poco de palomitas del tazón y sentarse junto a Vanessa.

No paso mucho tiempo y aparece Sebastián y grita: -Oye glotón págame, lo que me debes! rápidamente el muchacho de cabellera rojiza se sentó a lado de Edward y le susurró –ayúdame!- Ese susurro obviamente lo escucho Sebastián –Deja de esconderte y págame- Edward se levantó y se acercó a Sebastián –por favor no le hagas nada, yo pagaré lo que te debe –le entrega dinero y Sebastián todo enfurecido se sienta en el sofá- Espero a la próxima pagues tus deudas Robert más de un mes llevas sin pagarme y le dices al pequeño ese que me pague espero no me prestes dinero nunca. –A él le molestaba cada vez, que buscaba a Edward para zafarse de un problema en este punto Vanessa le da palmaditas en la espalda- Vamos! Cálmate y ve la película con nosotros. –Sebastián solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Edward se sentó a su lado, mientras miraban la película Edward se iba quedando dormido, por el dolor de cabeza que lo invadía y sin querer se recostó en el hombro de Sebastián prácticamente dormido el chico de ojos azules lo observo fijamente mientras lo veía dormir y decidió llevarlo a su cuarto, como era un chico muy delgado y pequeño no sería molestia al llevarlo además para él sería un honor trasladarlo a su habitación, ya en su habitación que quedaba en el tercer piso de la gran casa lo recostó en su cama, y por un momento acarició sus cabellos castaños mientras miraba dibujada una gran sonrisa en la cara del vocalista que dormía plácidamente, al parecer el dolor de cabeza que llevaba logró que el chico quedará profundamente dormido, el líder y bajista de la banda se acercó lentamente a su oído y en un susurro casi inaudible dijo: -Cada vez más aunque me quiera apartar de ti, no lo consigo ¿por qué te has convertido en un amor para mí? A sabiendas de que yo no puedo querer a nadie, y solo utilizo al que me convenga por simple diversión, pero tu realmente estas cambiando mis expectativas, haciéndome sentir nuevas emociones…

¿Q-qué dices Sebas? –medio adormilado aquel chico de ojos cáfeces y cabellera extraordinariamente suave entreabrió los ojos para mirar a su líder mientras esperaba una respuesta del apuesto chico alto de ojos azules por la que toda chica temblaba el solo se sonrojó y algo molesto le dijo –No, no eh dicho nada. –se levanto y se dirigía a la puerta cuando en eso el tierno vocalista tomó su mano y le dijo: -No te vayas quédate aquí, por favor... –Con su mirada cabizbaja el bajista volteó a mirarlo y tomo su mentón para que lo mirase –Dime algo ¿tu amas a alguien? El vocalista al mirar en aquellos ojos azules profundamente se dio cuenta que colocó una mirada algo triste y respondió – Si si amo a alguien pero, no te preocupes no causaré problemas con eso –El baterista solo lo miró algo decepcionado él sabía que no era de el de quien podría enamorarse, además el era menor y el muy mayor para que mantuviesen una relación, y que ese chiquillo jamás aceptaría estar con él, lo miró un poco más y dijo en son de molestia: -Ok, mejor te dejo descansar Edward.. –Eso le partió el corazón al pobre vocalista verlo alejarse pero en un susurro dijo el pequeño –Yo te amo la verdad, y sé que jamás tu estarías conmigo...

Cayó la noche, y todos fueron al comedor a comer la pizza que Robert había pedido, todos disfrutaban y reían mientras el líder les dijo: -Mañana temprano a las 8:15am todos ensayaremos en el estudio, saben que pronto se viene el gran concierto y es una excelente oportunidad para nosotros. –Todos al unisonó aceptaron y Vanessa recogió los platos y los lavo los chicos fueron a sus habitaciones pero Sebastián quería hablar con Edward tocó suavemente la puerta del vocalista para poder entrar y como no recibió respuesta entro y vio a aquel chico acostado en su cama durmiendo, cerró lentamente la puerta con seguro y se acercó a la cama de este, y paso su mano por sus mejillas acercando sus labios a los de él lo cual hizo que Edward sintiera la respiración de Sebastián y lo miró un poco haciéndose aun el dormido decidió tomarlo del rostro y besarlo, al fin, al fin ya habría besado esos dulces labios por los cuales se moría por besar, era un delicioso vaivén que le hacía sentir Edward a Sebastián, una jugarreta entre lenguas empezó en sus bocas y así paso un poco más de tiempo hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de respiración . –E-Edward lo siento mucho... No debí... –Muy sonrojado y enfadado se levantó bruscamente pero antes de irse el pequeño de cabellera castaña tomo su mano y le dijo:- Esta vez no te vayas quédate.. El bajista muy sorprendido lo miró y vio que estaba muy sonrojado de la pena y lo apego a él.. –La verdad yo solo venía a decir per... El vocalista lo detuvo antes de que dijera algo y tomo su mano tirándolo a la cama... –arrodillándose bajo lento su pantalón, el pensó que si no lo quería por amor al menos seria su juguetito, ya que eso haría que pasasen más tiempo juntos , el bajista no cabía de su sorpresa al ver la actitud del joven, ver como rápidamente bajaba su pantalón y sus calzoncillos tomando su miembro mientras lo observaba lentamente y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el decidió lamer la punta de este ganándose un leve gemido por parte de Sebastián mientras lentamente aquel miembro estaba en sus manos Edward lo adentraba lentamente a su boca con su lengua, chupándolo todo acelerando cada movimiento llevándolo a un éxtasis de lujuria mientras chupaba aquel glande de los lados ganaba más gemidos de Sebastián, dando uno que otro mordisco: -Dale.. Ah..Ah mas mas…-Decía entre gemidos Sebastián tomando su cabellera castaña para que aumentará los movimientos es que de verdad le estaba dando una de las mejores mamadas que podían haberle dado en su vida. Aumentando la velocidad de arriba a abajo:-Me voy a Co-correr… Edward solo lo miró y succionó mas porque quería probar aquel sabor que se situaba dentro de él, lentamente el liquido presiminal se regaba en su boca haciendo que el sacara su miembro de la misma y lamiera todo lo regado entre sus manos ya que no podía tragar todo de golpe.. Sebastián aun asombrado lo miro y le dijo: P-por qué lo hiciste?

Él lo miro y le respondió:- Quiero ser tu juguetito úsame cuando te plazca quiero ser todo tuyo Sebastián has de mi lo que quieras.. Este chico tan tierno y dulce, le está proponiendo algo tentador.. **'Úsame lo que quieras total soy todo tuyo'** Sebastián solo lo miró y se acerco al vocalista agarrándolo de la cadera y de un golpe lo levanto tirándolo en la cama: -Me parece perfecto si eso quieres, y quieres que te use como mi juguetito eso haré- Le dio un mordisco a su oreja y acariciaba de lado su delgado cuerpo quitanto la camisa y el pantalón dejándolo todo al descubierto, Edward se sonrojo demasiado mientras mordió sus labios mirándolo. Sus piernas daban un movimiento algo raro, se notaba su gran excitación y el pequeño se lanzo encima de Sebastián y le sonrió a este paso el sujeto las sabanas y adentro el gran miembro del bajista en su entrada anal. –Dios, Oh! Dios.. Qué bien se siente tenerte dentro.. Sebastián lo miraba y poco a poco hacia que el moviera sus caderas para sentir mayor placer..

Un golpe se escucho en la puerta y Edward despertó de golpe: -Tonto, baja para el ensayo. Gritó todo furioso Sebastián. El pensó: Mierda si sigo soñando así.. Repentinamente se sonrojo y se coloco ropa rápido y bajo al estudio a ensayar, ya que había olvidado que tenían que ensayar al día siguiente, para el concierto..


End file.
